El amigo que se fue
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: Los pensamientos de Enrique sobre la muerte de... mejor no les digo lugo les quito la emocion... Eta muy trite la hitoria espero que les guste a mi me gusto y pos la publique La verdad es que me hizo refleccionar "aprobecha lo que te da la vida... por que


El amigo que se fue  
**********************************  
  
Lloramos por un amigo  
  
Que se ha ido al paraíso  
  
Para nunca regresar  
Lo vamos a extrañar  
Adiós amigo  
Querido amigo  
**********************************  
  
Por que? Porque? Porque tenias que ser tu quien murió? por que no fui yo o cualquier otra persona? Pero por que tenias que ser tu? Porque fuiste tu? es lo que quiero saber... Y también. Por que ahora, aun eras joven y te veías tan sano como es posible que te ayas ido? Que me ayas dejado solo?... Por tu muerte todos hemos derramado muchas lagrimas, especialmente yo... pero aun así, no tiene caso que tantas lagrimas derrame, tu nunca vas a volver, solo me queda tu recuerdo.. te extraño, todos te extrañamos... Pero aun así tenemos que despedirnos, Pero esto es algo muy difícil de aceptar.. Es algo que ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine...  
  
**********************************  
Nos deja un gran vació  
Que en el corazón lo sentimos  
Por tan solo recordar  
Los días no volverán a ser los mismos  
Querido amigo  
*********************************  
  
Esto es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado en toda mi vida... Siento un dolor punzante en mi corazón cada ves que recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntos... Tu, siempre que tenia un problema estabas ahí, yo te contaba todos mis secretos, me ayudabas a resolver mis problema, me dabas consejos de que hacer, eras mi confidente... Cuando recuerdo todos esos momentos me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te quería... "quería" esa no es la palabra ya que este sentimiento no se ha ido con tu muerte, al contrario, a aumentado, por esa razón es por la que mas me duele tu muerte... Tu eras una buena persona, siempre me ayudabas... Y en mi corazón se que siempre lo harás...  
  
*********************************  
A sido difícil aguantar  
Este golpe al corazón  
Como soportar la realidad  
Sobre todo este dolor  
*********************************  
  
No aguanto más... Tu muerte fue algo muy duro... Y aun así no pude decírtelo... Nunca tuve el valor... Siento que esto es solo un mal sueño, y que mañana cuando despierte tu seguirás vivo y me saludaras con esa sonrisa la cual me llena de paz en lo mas profundo de mi alma... Pero tengo que aceptarlo... Tu nunca vas a volver... Tu muerte fue como una apuñalada justo en el corazón... No puedo aceptarlo... por mas que lo intente se me es imposible...  
  
*********************************  
  
Este llanto es por un amigo  
  
Que se nos a adelantado en el camino  
  
Y que Dios a decidido tenerlo con el  
  
Aya cantara como lo hizo ayer  
*********************************  
  
No puedo dejar de derramar estas lagrimas, eras demasiado importante para mi... Lo eras y lo sigues siendo, solo por que te fuiste no quiere decir que te olvidare, al contrario, velare por ti todos y cada uno de los días que me quedan de vida... Es demasiado, el hecho de tu muerte, me parte el corazón en miles y millones de pequeños pedazos... Por que no me esperaste? Por que quisiste dejarme aquí? Avanzaste por el umbral de la muerte antes que yo... Por que no me esperaste? Yo quería ir contigo... Solo me reconforta el hecho de que estas en un mejor lugar... Aunque no sea aquí conmigo, donde quisiera tenerte en este momento, a mi lado, Pero creo que Dios fue quien lo decidió... Decidió que te necesitaba de ti... Espero que no me olvides, ya que yo nunca lo are...  
  
******************************  
Este llanto es por un amigo  
Que se fue por que así es la vida  
Así es el destino  
Cada triunfo cada aplauso  
Son suyos también  
Y estas lagrimas son pensando en el  
El amigo que se fue  
******************************  
  
No puedo dejar de llorar... eras demasiado importante en mi vida... Desde que moriste no e hecho mas que pensar en ti... En lo que no te dije... en lo que nunca logre decirte... Pero tengo que llegar a aceptarlo algún día... tengo que aceptarlo... Algún día todos tenemos que morir... Eso es algo que todos los humanos conocemos... Esta es la vida, a veces es muy hermosa y es lo que todos pesamos pero en otras ocasiones la vida puede ser de lo mas cruel, dejándonos aquí mientras la arrebatadora muerte aleja a nuestras personas mas queridas, con la vida dejándonos sufrir el tormento... Aunque... Todos debemos morir los inmortales son solo los Dioses y las criaturas de los cuentos de hadas... Aun te recuerdo a la perfección... te veo por todos lados, si cierro los ojos apareces en mis pensamientos, si veo el horizonte ahí te encuentras, si observo la luna llena me saludas desde haya... Es imposible por mas que lo intente no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y no pienses que es solo por que estas muerto, estos sentimientos los e tenido prácticamente desde que te conocí... Pero nunca logre decírtelo, gritártelo, TE AMO... Pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso... Como no aproveche cualquiera de los momentos que tuve contigo para decírtelo?... Tuve la oportunidad tantas veces... y nunca la aproveche... Y hoy es demasiado tarde para eso ya que tu te has apartado de mi lado por completo... pero tengo que aceptarlo no importa lo duro que sea... Ya que así es el destino...  
  
******************************  
Ha sido difícil aguantar  
Este golpe al corazón  
Como soportar la realidad  
Sobre todo este dolor  
Este llanto es por un amigo que se fue  
Que se nos a adelantado en el camino  
Y que Dios a decidido tenerlo con el  
Haya cantara como lo hizo ayer  
******************************  
  
Esto es muy difícil para mi... Ya no te tengo para ayudarme, de ahora en adelante tendré que arreglármelas yo solo... Ya que dudo mucho encontrar a alguien como tu... Muchos te dirán que eras una egoísta o un niñito mimado y caprichoso, pero lo dicen solo por que no te conocieron como yo lo hice... Eres la persona mas hermosa, amable, confiable y tierna del mundo... No hay nadie como tu... Cuando te hicieron rompieron el molde... No me importa lo que piensen los demás yo te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo... Lamento el nunca decirlo, pero veía mal que a un hombre le gustara otro, por eso salía con las chicas, para disimular mi interés hacia ti... Pero nunca me sentí realmente cómodo o a gusto con ellas, a diferencia de cuando me encontraba contigo, cuando tu estabas cerca de mi me sentía muy cómodo, sentía que podía contarte cada uno de mis problemas y buscar respuesta a mis dudas de esa manera... tu fuiste mi consejero. Pero ahora que te fuiste no se que es lo que voy a hacer... No me ciento con ánimos para nada, solo quiero estar aquí junto a tu lapida con alguna de nuestras muchas fotos para recordar nuestros viejos tiempos, aquellos tiempos que tanto disfrute, pero que nunca aproveche... Fui un tonto, como no me di cuenta de tu mal estado, tu nunca quisiste que los demás supieran que te sentías mal y yo... yo fui un siego al no darme cuenta de que estabas así... nunca te gusto preocupar a los demás... A cada que no tenias tu habitual sonrisa te preguntaba lo que te ocurría y siempre me contestabas "nada, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, estoy un poco cansado eso es todo" y me sonreías de tal modo que me obligabas a voltear hacia otro lado para que no notases mi enorme rubor al ver esa expresión en tu semblante... Extraño esos momentos que pasamos... Te extraño a ti... Pero tengo que aceptarlo algún día... La muerte llega a todos sin excepción... Pero esta ves se llevo a alguien muy joven... Cuando llegue mi turno promete que me esperaras si?... Cuando llegue, Podremos estar juntos de nuevo...  
  
*****************************  
Este llanto es por un amigo que se fue  
Porque así es la vida  
Así es el destino  
*****************************  
  
La vida es donde podemos disfrutar en grande lo que tenemos... Pero cuando llega la muerte... Todo lo que teníamos se va, como tu... La muerte llego por ti antes de tiempo, ya que tu eras joven, te faltaba aun mucho por vivir... Pero parece que a ella no le importo y simplemente te alejo de mi lado... Dicen que así es la vida ¡Esto no es vida! ¡Si esto es la vida entonces prefiero mil veces la muerte!... Al menos con la muerte llegaría a estar contigo... Algunos dicen que el destino puede cambiarse, otros que el destino ya esta escrito y así es como lo viviremos... Mi destino ya no me importa... Tu no estas a mi lado... Y si tu no estas... entonces no me importa lo que me suceda... Ya no me interesa la vida....  
  
*****************************  
Cada triunfo cada aplauso  
Son suyos también  
Y estas lagrimas  
Son pensando en el  
El amigo que se fue  
*****************************  
  
Espero llegar pronto contigo... Todos te extrañamos... Todos acudimos a tu funeral... Poco me faltaba para perder el sentido de la razón y correr hacia tu lapida y gritarte lo mucho que te quería, que no quería que me dejaras solo, Que me dijeran la verdad... Pero la verdad es que moriste y te alejaste de mi... Y esa es una verdad que no quiero aceptar.... No importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni tampoco de derramar lagrimas... Pero es que tu eras mi única razón de vivir... No le encuentro sentido a la vida ahora que tu no estas conmigo...  
  
Pero creo que ya es hora de que me valla... Robert y Johnny ya vienen por mi... Robert pone su mano en mi hombro y me dice *Ya es hora de irnos* *Si* le respondo casi en un hilo de voz *No te sientas tan mal, ya deja de llorar... A el no le gustaría verte sufrir y menos por su culpa* vuelvo a ver hacia tu tumba... Y por alguna extraña razón me llena un sentimiento de tranquilidad... Sonrió y me despido de ti *A dios Oliver... Mi amado Oliver* esto ultimo lo digo casi en un murmullo. Y así me despido... Te prometo volver pronto y contarte todo lo que a pasado en tu ausencia........  
  
sayonara... 


End file.
